Little Lily
by Camilla Black
Summary: Cartas de James Sirius para Lily Luna durante a infância.


James Sirius andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, impaciente. Sua mamãe Ginny e seu papai Harry haviam lhe dito que ele e Albus deveriam esperar com a tia Luna até eles voltarem do hospital. Ele iria finalmente conhecer o bebê da barriga da mamãe Ginny! Ele não sabia bem o que era um bebê. Ele viu Albus crescendo, mas a diferença de idade era tão pequena que ele não percebera as mudanças sutis dessa idade.

Fez-se um barulho na porta e James, com o máximo de velocidade que suas perninhas deixaram, correu até a sala. Mamãe Ginny e papai Harry estavam com um sorriso grande nos lábios e traziam um pacotinho em mãos. A criança quis olhar, mas seus pais pediram silêncio e que os encontrassem na suíte, onde o bebê moraria até ser grande o bastante pra ter seu próprio quarto, como James e Albus.

Papai Harry acordou Albus para lhe mostrar o bebê, mas esse, no auge dos seus dois anos, achou seu dedão mais interessante do que a perspectiva de conhecer seu irmãozinho. James seguiu mamãe Ginny até o quarto, onde ela depositou o pacotinho amarelo no berço e o chamou.

- Querido, essa é Lily Luna, sua irmãzinha.

James se aproximou com cautela do pacotinho. Dentro dele havia um tufo de cabelos vermelhos e pele extremamente rosada, que dormia calmamente. Seus olhos brilharam de felicidade e ele encostou o indicador na bochecha do bebê, que soltou um ganido e abriu os olhinhos. Ele riu.

- Oi, neném. Eu sou o ''Jay'', seu irmãozão.

O mais novo olhava para o bebê como se esperasse uma resposta, mas Lily apenas o olhava com o olhos grandes e brilhantes com um ar de curiosidade. Ginny percebeu a decepção do filho e o explicou que ela ainda era muito nova para falar, assim como Albus começou a dizer suas primeiras palavras há pouco mais de um ano.

- Jamie, por que não escreve uma carta? Quando ela for grande o suficiente, vai ler e saber o que você sentiu hoje.

O pequeno sorriu e correu para o criado-mudo dos pais, onde sabia que encontraria pergaminho e tinta. Costumava desenhar nesses pergaminhos, mas agora aprendia as primeiras palavras e queria que sua irmãzinha visse como ele era inteligente para a pouca idade. Enquanto papai-Harry embalava Lily e Ginny deitava na cama, parecendo descansar, James subiu na cama ao lado da mãe, abriu o tinteiro e começou a escrever.

_Little Lil,_

_Oi, eu sou o Jamie, sou seu irmão. Eu tenho mais dois irmãos: Teddy e Albus. Teddy tá na casa dia Andy e Albus é muito bebê e ainda não te conheceu. Mamãe e papai me mostraram você. Você é pequena. Você tem cabelo vermelho tipo a mamãe, mas só um pouco. Você faz barulhos engraçados. Você é meu neném. Te amo, pequena._

_Jamie, Novembro de 2007_

Ginny prometeu guardar a carta e sem saber iniciou uma tradição de James. Sempre que Lily fazia algo novo, James pegava a pena e escrevia para ela, contando também as aventuras dos irmãos. Mesmo quando Lily começou a falar, Jay continuou a escrever, e quase sem perceber, isso os tornou bem próximos.

* * *

_Little Lily,_

_Hoje você falou sua primeira palavra! E sim, foi Jamie. Mamãe ficou um pouco triste, mas papai sorriu. Al foi mordido por um inseto, mas tia Luna tem certeza que foi um zonbozulo. Eu não sei o que é isso, mas mamãe também não sabe. Você continua pequena. Você anda atrás de mim com os braços no chão, papai disse que isso se chama engati... engatialgumacoisa._

_Jamie, fevereiro de 2009_

* * *

_Little Lily,_

_Hoje foi meu aniversário de seis anos. Tia Mione me deu um livro sobre animais fantásticos e disse que eu já sou um mocinho. Tio Rony me deu doces, Tio George me deu uma varinha falsa, tia Luna me deu um amuleto contra Nargules (mamãe também não sabe o que é isso) e Lily, você não vai acreditar! Papai me deu uma vassoura, de verdade! Mamãe colocou um feitiço para eu não voar muito rápido e brincamos o dia inteiro com ela. Papai falou que quando você for maior, vou poder te ensinar a voar._

_Jamie, abril de 2009_

* * *

Lily chorava, escondida no seu quarto. Seu mano Jamie se preparava para sair de casa. Mamãe Gin e papai Harry haviam explicado para Albus e Lily tudo sobre Hogwarts, mas isso não era o suficiente para a menina aceitar que seu irmão preferido não moraria mais com ela. James abriu a porta e a puxou para um abraço, deixando um pergaminho na cama sem que ela percebesse. Pegou a pequena mãozinha da ruiva e juntos foram para a Plataforma pela primeira vez. Lily sentou no malão de James, e, com o primo Fred, viram o expresso de Hogwarts. Se despediu do irmão já mais calma e ao chegar em casa, abriu o pergaminho que James havia deixado.

_Little Lily,_

_Hoje é primeiro de setembro e eu estou indo para Hogwarts. Você tem sete anos e ainda não entende muito bem porque eu tô indo embora, mas Lils, você tem que saber que eu não tô te abandonando, não tô te deixando sozinha, eu só tô indo pra escola, nossa escola. O Teddy está lá e você também vai em 4 anos e eu vou estar te esperando. Baixinha, não vamos te ver todos os dias mais, mas eu vou te mandar cartas toda semana e no Natal eu tô de volta. Não se esqueça que eu te amo. Não deixa o Al pegar minha vassoura!_

_Amor, Jamie, setembro de 2014_

* * *

**N.A.: Não sei se isso será uma long. Os erros nas primeiras cartas são propositais, é uma criança escrevendo. Nessa fic, estou supondo que James Sirius nasceu em 2003, Lily Luna em novembro de 2007 (escorpião... see what I did here?) e Albus em 2005. Espero que gostem!**


End file.
